Autumn Breezes
by Xerexs
Summary: A very short and sweet Darien and Serena first season romance. Serena has a very emotional dream about Darien, but how's she going to tell him? Please Review it, even if you hate it. I hope you enjoy it! :P


AN: Not much needs to be said about this fic. I hope everyone who reads it likes it. I love feedback so please review it. I love email too so if you want you can email me at Xerexs2001@hotmail.com. Thanks for taking the time to read this!  
  
Autumn Breezes  
  
By Xerexs  
  
Everyday Serena walked into the Crown Arcade at four o'clock after finishing her daily detention. Serena loved videogames but her true reason for going there was so that she would run into a certain man of her dreams.  
  
Darien was older and absolutely gorgeous. He was the tall and mysterious twenty-year-old man with stormy dark blue eyes and dark silky hair. Serena was completely infatuated with him; she loved it when he flirtatiously teased her and she would always return the favor. They were very close friends who always loved spending time together in the arcade.  
  
Today Serena hadn't gone straight to the arcade after her detention. She had too many things clouding up her mind to be able to handle the arcade right now. She was lonely and confused and needed to spend some time clearing her thoughts.  
  
That's why Serena walked to the nearby park instead. She loved to get lost in the beauty found in the lovely autumn scenery. Every time Serena went to the park there were new paths to discover and new benches to occupy while becoming deep in thought.  
  
As Serena entered the park along the main path she breathed in the crisp cool air and was thankful that she was wearing her cozy jacket. For autumn the sun was unusually bright in the cool weather and everything seemed cheerful. The leaves were all brightly colored and gently stirring in the wind.  
  
Couples were taking advantage of the beautiful autumn weather and many were sharing intimate moments on benches by the glittering ponds. As Serena strolled along the path she looked onto these happy couples enviously and was immediately reminded of her own loneliness.  
  
Serena soon was wandering down paths she had never taken before. As she walked further on her new path there were fewer and fewer people. That was exactly what Serena had been hoping for; she wanted to be alone now more than ever.  
  
The path wound around small pools and ponds that shimmered in the sunlight and Serena silently enjoyed the views as she followed it. Each pool and pond was surrounded by the solemn beauty of weeping willows and had the added elegance of quiet swans.  
  
After walking along for a short while Serena's path turned into a small white bridge. The small bridge lay over a small pond that was completely surrounded by weeping willows except for either side of the bridge. The scene was cut off from the rest of the world. This was the perfect haven for Serena to come to ponder her thoughts and feelings.  
  
Serena walked to the center of the bridge and leaned against the wood railing. She tried to take in all the beauty of the moment before she started to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Serena watched as the swans swam silently in the distance secretly wishing that her life was as simple as theirs.  
  
Serena sighed as she remembered why she had come here. Why she had purposefully avoided the arcade and the man she knew would be sitting inside. Why she had walked through the entire park until she had found this spot. She needed to figure out what her dream meant.  
  
-Serena's Dream Flashback-  
  
She had been running down a dark empty street all by herself. The only sound that could be heard in the silent darkness that surrounded her was the loud thumping echo made from the sound of her shoes hitting the pavement. Serena didn't know what she was running from but she knew she had to keep running. She was scared of the darkness but was completely terrified of being alone.  
  
Serena ran and ran but there was no end to the empty street. The fear that ached inside her was the only thing that kept Serena running. Serena ran until she couldn't run anymore. As Serena collapsed onto the pavement she felt as if the darkness was going to swallow her whole.  
  
As Serena felt her consciousness slipping she made a silent plea for someone to rescue her. As though her plea had been answered, Serena felt a sudden warmth around her. She could feel that someone had gently picked her up and that she was now being carried.  
  
Serena opened her eyes to see a glowing light all around her and the chest of the man who was carrying her. Curious to see who her savior had been Serena lifted her gaze to a pair of stormy dark blue eyes looking back at her. It was Darien. Darien had been the one to save her from the darkness and the loneliness.  
  
Serena was opening her mouth to thank him but Darien just smiled and quietly spoke to her. "It's alright Serena, you don't have to run anymore. I'm here for you. You won't ever have to run again because I'll always be here to get you through."  
  
Serena snuggled closer into Darien's warmth and smiled. She had never felt this safe in her entire life. She gently placed a hand on Darien's face and whispered, "Thank you." Serena felt his arms tighten the embrace he had around her as he leaned his face towards her. Serena raised her lips to meet his and immediately felt the same warmth that surrounded her start to course through her body. The kiss felt so magical and so real.  
  
Serena sat up in bed shaking and covered in sweat. She slowly laid back down as she thought about the dream she had just woken from. I had all felt so real to her. Serena wondered about the dream until she finally drifted back off to sleep.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Serena thought all of this over as she stared down at the calm pool of water below her. 'I already know that the thing I was running away from was my own loneliness but why was it Darien that rescued me? I thought I only had a crush on him, now I'm starting to think that I'm falling in love with him.' A tear fell from Serena's face and rippled in the water below her. 'How can I ever face Darien again?'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by a soft deep voice from the end of the bridge. "How can you be so sad in such a beautiful place?" Serena turned to see Darien standing and the end of the bridge that she had come through. He had his hands in his pockets and a sympathetic smile on his face. Serena was surprised to say the least and had no answer to his question, she just turned back to stare at the water and tried to control the new tears that threatened to break free.  
  
"I missed you when you weren't at the arcade today Serena. I started to walk home and saw you walking into the park. So I sort of followed you here, you were so distant you didn't even notice me." Serena could see from the corner of her eye that Darien had started walking towards her. "Serena what's bothering you? Is there anything I can do? I can't stand to see you like this."  
  
Serena smiled despite her tears. 'How could I be afraid to talk to Darien, I should have known that I can talk to him about anything.' Serena turned to face Darien who was now standing next to her. She looked straight into the stormy dark blue eyes from her dream.  
  
"Darien, have you ever thought about us? Being more than friends I mean?" Serena said all this quietly as she watched his face. Darien seemed surprised at first but then gave her a reassuring smile. Serena found her hands surrounded by the warmth of Darien's.  
  
"I'm so sorry Serena. If I had known that was what was bothering you I would have done this a long time ago." Serena felt the same warmth flow through her body as Darien kissed her. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and felt his arms around her waist.  
  
Serena gently pulled away from Darien and looked into his eyes again, she felt another tear slip down her cheek and smiled. This was a tear of happiness. She gently pushed back some of Darien's hair that had fallen into his eyes. She giggled when it feel down again.  
  
"Serena, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time. Will you go out with me?" Serena saw the hopeful look on Darien's face and couldn't help but giggle again.  
  
"Of course I will!" This time Serena made the first move and caught Darien in another lovely kiss. Serena never wanted to let go. When they parted Serena looked into Darien's eyes again and saw that they were dancing in the sunlight.  
  
Serena gave Darien the biggest hug of her life and he returned it full fold. "I'm so happy. Thank you." Darien chuckled, "Anything to make you happy my little Angel." A cool autumn breeze surrounded the couple and both wished to stay in the moment forever. 


End file.
